


all the queer kids join the volleyball club

by undercookeddaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dom Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hinata's Birthday, Kagehina Smut, Kageyama is soft, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Hinata Shouyou, Top Kageyama Tobio, hinata is nervoussss, tanaka would def buy them condoms, xnpxmjalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercookeddaichi/pseuds/undercookeddaichi
Summary: Hinata has always been Kageyama’s reason. For everything. Why Kageyama went to Karasuno, why Kageyama changed so drastically as a setter, why Kageyama realized he was gay, why Kageyama learned how equally fucking shitty and spectacular falling in love is.akaKageyama feels a lot of ways about Hinata and Hinata wants him for his birthday.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 39
Kudos: 989





	all the queer kids join the volleyball club

“Hinata, is everything okay?”

Suga jogs over to the heap of orange hair and nerves quivering at the bench and chugging his water bottle so quickly Suga worries he might choke. Hinata’s entire body flinches as Suga’s soft hand comes down on his shoulder.

“Yes! I-I’m fine! I’m sorry!”

He drops his water bottle and practically shrieks as he dives after it.

Suga runs a doubtful hand through his silky grey hair. Hinata’s not acting normal, especially on a Friday afternoon practice when the prelims aren’t for a while and there’s no upcoming practice match to be stressing over. He hasn’t acted like this since their first match with Aoba Johsai a while back. Letting out a sweet and breathy sigh, Suga shakes his head as he reaches for his own water bottle.

“That was a perfect toss, dumbass. Why didn’t you hit it?” Kageyama growls, pointing at Hinata but dropping his hand when he sees how scrunched Shoyo’s expression is. The blush etched into Hinata’s pale face and the way his small fingers tense around the ball make Kageyama’s heart drop.

This was going to be worse than he could have ever imagined.

“I’m sorry!” Hinata yelps.

He smacks his palms against his cheeks, somehow making them redder than they already are. Only Kageyema can tell that Hinata’s on the verge of tears.

 _Fuck_.

Kageyama grinds his teeth together as he rips his eyes away from his boyfriend to give Asahi a toss. He’ll have to worry about Hinata after practice.

 _Fuck_.

“Why don’t you sit down for a while, Hinata. There’s no use practicing spikes with your nerves this high.” Daichi pats Hinata’s shoulder and nearly sends him into a panic attack at the touch.

“Right!” Hinata nods immediately.

The rest of the team stares. Hinata would never agree to sit out so eagerly during a practice.

Annoyance boils over inside Kageyama’s chest, and he resists the urge to drag his boyfriend by his sleeve back onto the court and call him a dumbass and tell him to get control of himself and make him keep spiking and remind him it’s only a few more hours now… But the annoyance bubbles into a gentle sympathy as he watches the anxiety rippling through Hinata’s body. He can’t help but feel guilty.

No matter how he looks at it, this is sort of Kageyama’s fault to begin with.

The rest of practice passes agonizingly slow, Kageyama managing to make perfect tosses despite the adrenaline in his blood and thoughts on his mind and Hinata doing all sorts of push-ups and jumping jacks and stretches in the corner of the gym to try to calm himself.

Kageyama swallows as his gaze wanders to Hinata’s ass. He cusses at the heat that trickles into his stomach.

_Not yet._

Daichi claps his hands together. “Alright! Nice work today! Let’s clean up!”

Kageyama heads to the storage closet to grab a mop, but as he steps through the door, Hinata slams into him.

“I-I’m sorry! I was-” Hinata stutters when he looks up and realizes it’s Kageyama he accidentally ran into. “I w-was getting a mop…”

“I’ve got it.” Kageyama mutters.

Hinata looks away, down at his feet and squeezes his hands into fists.

Kageyama doesn’t think as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulls him against his chest. He nuzzles his nose against Hinata soft curls, inhaling the sweet smell of tangerines and sweat and spice that he’s grown to love.

“K-Kageyama..?” Hinata whimpers against his chest.

Kageyama rubs his thumbs into Hinata’s stiff shoulders, coaxing his boyfriend’s body to relax. “I’m going to take care of you tonight, Shoyo.”

Kageyama feels Hinata’s body freeze for a moment as if he stopped breathing, but the tension abruptly drops from his shoulders and he melts into Kageyama’s arms, inhaling deeply as he burrows his face into the comfort that is Kageyama.

“Come on, let’s go finish up. I’ll meet you in the clubroom.” Kageyama says quietly against Hinata’s ear, squeezing his boyfriend one last time before letting him go.

Hinata looks up at him with soft cheeks reddened by a different kind of blush and bright eyes that burn with all sorts of emotions Kageyama can’t exactly put his finger on.

He jerks his head away at the swelling in his chest that he still hasn’t completely gotten used to, swelling caused by how fucking cute Shoyo is, how it makes his breath hot and his heart feel like it’s on fire. He’s still not used to how fucking gay he is, either.

“C-Cutie,” Kageyama mutters.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Hm? If it’s nothing, then don’t say it.”

Hinata takes the mop and goes out to join the rest of them in cleaning up.

 _At least he’s back to normal._ Kageyama thinks, trying to rub the blush out of his face.

It’s almost frightening how easy it is for Kageyama to calm his boyfriend, though it’s not for lack of practice. He’s been responsible for keeping Hinata’s nerves under control since their first match before they had even voiced their feelings for one another.

It was harder then, finding the right words to say or thing to do that might make Hinata stop fucking shaking, but after Hinata leapt into his arms and kissed him in the empty clubroom the night they lost to Aoba Johsai, Kageyama learned that physical touch was the quickest way to alleviate Hinata’s anxiety. Physical touch that involves rubbing his hands against Hinata’s soft back, playing with his orange hair, kissing the top of his head, holding him close enough that nothing in the entire fucking world could penetrate Kageyama’s hold on the one person who has been his reason since he first saw him in junior high.

Hinata has always been Kageyama’s reason. For everything. Why Kageyama went to Karasuno, why Kageyama changed so drastically as a setter, why Kageyama realized he was gay, why Kageyama gets out of bed in the morning, why Kageyama learned how equally fucking shitty and spectacular falling in love is.

He’s never liked the idea of having to come out, because it’s Hinata and it’s only Hinata and it will only ever be Hinata, and being gay is just a minor detail that people have way too many unnecessary feelings about. Kageyama’s in love with Hinata. That’s all anyone will ever need to know.

And now, the night before Hinata’s birthday, Kageyama’s present is fucking Hinata into oblivion.

It’s what Hinata’s been asking for, every time he’d go down on Kageyama and every time Kageyama’s fingers were in his ass and when he was straddling Kageyama’s waist as they made out for what seemed like hours, tasting each other’s lips until the sun went down and all that was left was the sound of cicadas and warm air at the window and rich yellow sunlight casting shadows on the sheets they laid on. He would beg for his boyfriend to be inside him, widening his eyes and licking his lips with the same look he uses when silently asking for a toss, a look that Kageyama wanted to give into more than anything. But he wasn’t ready. Not yet. Not until now. And it’s why Hinata’s drenched in anxiety today, even though he’s the one who’s been insisting.

Even after weeks of looking up articles and watching videos and reading forums with the fear of accidentally hurting Hinata in mind, Kageyama’s nervous as hell, too, but Hinata is supposed to be excited. Shouldn’t he be?

Kageyama’s gaze doesn’t wander far from his boyfriend while they put everything away.

Tsukki starts to say something snarky about Hinata needing to throw up, but Kageyama steps between them and glares up before he can, gripping Hinata’s shoulders behind him. With a smirk, Tsukki adjusts his glasses but lets it go.

“The king is a little overbearing today, don’t you think?” He mumbles to Yamaguchi.

As they gather in the clubroom to change, Nishinoya throws himself onto Hinata’s shoulders, Tanaka appearing close behind.

“Shoyo!!!” Noya yells, punching Hinata’s shoulder in succession. “Happy early birthday!!! Tanaka and I got you something!”

“W-what?! Y-you did?!!” Hinata flinches but his face lights up at the sparkle in Noya’s eyes. No one could resist smiling at that.

“Yea!! Here!!”

He hands Hinata a slightly crinkled gift bag with tissue paper and bits of newspaper stuffed into it to hide whatever the present is. Hinata shakes it next to his ear, quivering with excitement when he hears something sliding around.

“You can’t tell what it is by shaking the bag, dumbass.” Kageyama grumbles.

Hinata ignores his boyfriend, instead jumping up and down to expel some of his pent-up excitement and proclaiming, “It’s a volleyball! I can tell, it’s definitely a volleyball!”

Noya and Tanaka burst out in laughter. Suga leans into Daichi’s shoulder to suppress his own chuckle, and Tsukki and Yamaguchi hold back tears.

“Dumbass! A volleyball couldn’t fit in that!” Kageyama yells.

“It could! You don’t know, Bakageyama!”

Hinata furrows his eyebrows at his boyfriend in defiance before turning his attention back to his gift. Kageyama makes sure to maintain the scowl on his face so no one can tell how fucking cute he thinks that was.

“Go on, open it,” Tanaka slaps his hand against Hinata’s back, hard.

“Okay!”

Hinata doesn’t hesitate to tear the tissue paper and toss it on the floor, yanking his gift out of the bag for everyone to see with a smile that makes Kageyama have to physically restrain himself from scooping up his boyfriend and smothering him with kisses.

“Oooh!! It’s a shirt! A volleyball shirt!” Hinata unfolds the blue fabric so he can read what the characters say on the front.

_**Great talents mature late.** _

“It’s so cool! Nishinoya senpai, Tanaka senpai, thank you!”

Noya and Tanaka throw themselves onto Hinata once again, punching him lightly and ruffling his soft hair and laughing, beaming with the pride that comes from seniority.

Suga and Daichi pat Hinata’s shoulder and wish him a happy birthday as they leave together holding hands, Fridays being their date nights. Yamaguchi gives Hinata a small container of home-made rice balls before Tsukki drags them out, probably to play video games at Yamaguchi’s house, and Noya gives Hinata a high-five from atop Asahi’s back as they leave together, as well.

Ukai explicitly warned them about relationships among teammates, but here they are, managing to have four couples on one team. Noya always jokes that all the queer kids join the volleyball club, and given the number of couples they know on other teams, he’s not wrong. Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma, Lev and Yaku, Ushijima and Tendou. Asahi and Nishinoya, Tsukki and Yamaguchi, Daichi and Suga, even Kiyoko and Yachi. And now Kageyama and Hinata.

Unlike the others, though, Kageyama and Hinata decided they didn’t want the rest of the team to know when they started dating and took precautions to keep it that way. Except it backfired when the fighting and insults and perceived annoyance with one another got worse, worse to the point that Suga knew there was something else going on. But they don’t know that.

“Oi, Kageyama,” Tanaka whispers loudly, pulling Kageyama aside once it’s just them and Hinata left in the clubroom. “Consider this your early birthday present.”

“What?”

Before Kageyama can object, Tanaka shoves a small box into his hand and smirks as he leaves, waving a final goodbye to Hinata. Kageyama nearly has a heart attack when he looks down at the box of condoms in his palm.

“Kageyama,” Hinata adjusts the strap of his bag and pops up behind his boyfriend trying to see what Tanaka gave him, but Kageyama stuffs it into his pocket before he can.

“I-It’s nothing. Let’s go.”

“It’s not nothing! What is it? What did Tanaka give you?” Hinata reaches for Kageyama’s pocket but he steps out of reach.

“Nothing.”

“Let me see!”

Despite his best effort to dodge him, Hinata sneaks in between Kageyama’s arms and snags the small box in his pocket. The blush on his cheeks is brighter than his hair when realization sets in.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

They stand for a moment in silence, neither wanting to verbalize what they’re both thinking. Kageyama steps forward and starts to say something, anything to end the silence and make the blushes on their cheeks fade, but Hinata slips the box into his own bag and puts his hands against Kageyama’s chest to stop him. Kageyama freezes as his boyfriend rests his head against him.

“Kageyama,” he says softly. “Your heart’s beating too fast.”

For a long time, they stay just like this. Kageyama rests his hand against Hinata’s hair with as much tenderness as if he were worried about waking him up. Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama’s waist and drinks in his scent. Just like this.

At some point, Hinata lets go but only to intertwine their fingers as they finally leave the clubroom.

The sun is low in the sky, drenching their skin in golden light and making Hinata’s caramel eyes sparkle brighter than anything Kageyama’s ever seen before.

“You’re… beautiful.” He says as coherently as he can.

Hinata looks up at him with wide eyes. He squeezes Kageyama’s hand tighter.

“N-no, you are.” He looks away.

They’re still really bad at complimenting one another, even though Kageyama’s sure he could come up with a thousand things that he absolutely adores about his boyfriend.

“Do you wanna get something to eat before we go back to my house?” Kageyama asks.

Hinata nods, and that’s that.

_Anything, Shoyo. Do you know that? Anything for you._

They slide into a booth at a place that’s only five minutes from Kageyama’s house and order enough food for five people knowing that it still won’t be enough for them.

Feeling more at ease, Hinata starts filling in his boyfriend on all the news with Kenma and the Nekoma team and even Bokuto (who texted him a few days ago), and his younger sister’s junior volleyball team and how he thinks his Mom is making him his favorite meal for his birthday.

Maybe on the outside, it doesn’t look like Kageyama is paying any attention with his occasional nods and grunts as he sips the glass of strawberry milk he got, but he is. He really is. He eats up every perfect word that comes out of Hinata’s perfect mouth and stores it away to cherish and remember, because what’s important to Hinata is important to him.

“So,” Hinata swallows and shifts in his seat. “D-Did you tell Tanaka? About, you know, us?”

Kageyama goes rigid in his seat.

“No, I have no clue why he… Why he…” He trails off, but they both know what he’s trying to say.

“It’s because you’re always staring at me at practice.”

“No, I’m not. And besides, I have to watch you when we’re practicing. How else am I supposed to toss to you, dumbass.”

“Well I didn’t tell him!”

“Maybe- Maybe we’re being too obvious.” Kageyama says, a little bit of heat tinting his face.

“Hm? How? I’ve even started glaring at you when you’re not looking.”

“Dumbass! That’s unnecessary. We’re definitely being too obvious.”

“Do you think everyone else knows, too?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Hinata stares at his hands on the table and Kageyama looks at a street sign through the window.

“H-How did he know about... tonight.” Hinata mumbles.

Kageyama looks back at his boyfriend, his heart swelling in a familiar way at his furrowed eyebrows and the pink on his nose. He puts his hand over Hinata’s and moves his thumb in a gentle, circular motion against his skin.

“I don’t think he does. He probably just assumed we would…” He swallows. “It’s okay, Hinata. They were going to find out anyway.”

Hinata nods but doesn’t look at Kageyama.

“That’s why you were nervous today, right?” Kageyama says.

But then their food finally comes and they’re distracted for a few minutes as they eat, though neither of them eat as quickly as they usually do. Hinata sips a little bit of tea and clears his throat.

“Yeah,” is all he says.

Kageyama nods.

“You don’t have anything to be nervous about. I, um, I did my research.” He sounds like such a fucking nerd when he says it that way.

“It isn’t like volleyball, Bakageyama!”

Kageyama gets distracted by how Hinata’s hair bounces as he speaks.

“I know that! But I just- wanted to be prepared.”

Hinata’s grumbles something (and it’s cute as fuck) but continues to eat.

“Hinata,” Kageyama starts. “You know we don’t have to do this. We can wait until you’re-”

“No. I’m ready. I want you. Tonight.”

For a moment, Kageyama watches for any sign of hesitation on his boyfriend’s face, but he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Hinata look so resolute about anything. Maybe he looks like this when he’s about to spike… Kageyema nods once. He thinks about how badly he wants to lean over and kiss the top of Hinata’s perfect nose.

They finish all of the food they bought as expected, gather their things, and start off to Kageyama’s house. Despite being in a somewhat angsty mood, Hinata grabs Kageyama’s hand the moment they step out onto the sidewalk. Kageyama presses a kiss against the top of his head. They’re both anxious, that’s all.

“Let’s watch a movie!” Hinata decides as they put their things down and take off their shoes at the door. Kageyama’s mom is traveling this weekend so they have the house to themselves.

While Hinata looks for something to put on the TV, Kageyama changes into a black t-shirt and the sweatpants that Hinata once told him he looked “really good” in.

 _He just likes it because he can see my dick._ Kageyama thinks.

He doesn’t wear anything underneath them and Hinata seems to notice when Kageyama comes back into the living room by the way he licks his lips.

As the movie starts playing, Hinata takes up his favorite position against Kageyama’s lap, with his boyfriend’s arms around his neck and his cheek against his chest. Kageyama assumes it’s his favorite position because he’s in perfect view of his dick and can hear Kagayama’s heartbeat in his ear.

They only ever watch about thirty minutes before getting occupied with other things, but today it takes longer and Hinata only starts brushing his lips against Kageyama’s neck and jaw once the movie is almost over. Hinata places soft kisses along his boyfriend’s collarbone and starts nibbling, too, leaving small red marks along Kageyama’s skin. He kisses and bites up his neck until he gets to his lips. Kageyama accepts Hinata’s mouth against his hungrily and lets his boyfriend’s tongue run along his own and against his teeth, shuddering as Hinata’s fingers find the edge of his t-shirt.

Hinata traces Kageyama’s v-line and drags his hands up Kageyama’s torso, over his muscles and around to his back and across his belly button and up to his chest where he gently squeezes his boyfriend’s nipples.

Kageyama doesn’t like to moan, he doesn’t like the feeling of needing to moan, but Hinata makes it impossible not to. He’s never even dated someone before Kageyama, and yet Hinata knows exactly how to move his fingers over his body in just the right way, in just the right fucking places.

As Hinata climbs onto Kageyama’s lap fully, straddling him in a dangerous way, Kageyama fits his hands on either side of Hinata’s waist. He presses his fingertips into his boyfriend’s soft flesh to hold him in place. That simple touch alone elicits a breathy moan from Hinata. Kageyama can’t help the way those sounds make his dick hot below his waistband, and Hinata knows that, too.

Their kiss becomes rougher and Hinata’s hands more frantic and Kageyama’s grip tighter, but he doesn’t stop Hinata when he starts to grind his ass against his sweatpants. Kageyama lets out a low groan at that, biting down on Hinata’s lip and making him moan even louder. The sound makes Kageyama’s length fully hard, and he can feel Hinata’s dick pressing against his own.

He stops Hinata from grinding into him anymore and breaks from the kiss, putting his lips roughly against Hinata’s neck and leaving his own marks. He lets every moment at practice today that he wanted to slam Hinata against a wall and kiss him until he was breathless control his body, as he tastes every inch of his boyfriend that he can and cherishes the desperate noises in his ear. Hinata tries to hump into Kageyama again, but he’s stopped by Kageyama’s grip.

Instead, he reaches for Kageyama’s waistband and slides his hand down until he feels Kageyama’s deliciously long length against his skin. Kageyama can’t suppress the moan that bubbles out of his throat as Hinata delicately runs his fingers up and down him, somehow making him even harder in the most painful yet fucking amazing way.

“S-Shoyo…” He whispers, tossing his head back against the couch and enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s skin on his.

But when Hinata tries to remove his sweatpants completely, he grabs his hands by his wrists, puts them around his neck, and hitches his legs around his waist before standing up.

“Not here,” he whispers into Hinata’s ear.

He turns off the TV on his way to the staircase, neither of them having paid any attention to the movie from the start. From the corner of his eye, he vaguely registers that it’s 11:37 PM.

Hinata doesn’t resist as Kageyama carries him like that upstairs to his bedroom, all the while biting and kissing Kageyama’s neck and scraping his nails against the back of his t-shirt until Kageyama rests him on the bed.

“It’s your birthday, dumbass. I’m supposed to be making you feel good.” Kageyama mutters.

He turns the lamp next to his bed on, and then reaches for another switch. A vine of fairy lights around his bed shine to life. Hinata gasps softly, his whole face brightening with the decorations, and that look alone gives Kageyama enough dopamine for the rest of his fucking life.

He cups Hinata’s chin as he crawls onto the bed beside him, and slides Hinata’s sweatshirt up and over his body, tossing it onto the floor. Climbing over him, Kageyama can feel the bulge in Hinata’s pants against his own. Hinata moans at the feeling, but he’s silenced by Kageyama’s lips on his.

Kissing is one of the best fucking things in the world according to Kageyama. Specifically kissing Hinata. If he let him, Kageyama could lose himself in the feeling of Hinata’s soft lips moving against his own, the taste of his sweet mouth, the quiet gasps that blossom from his throat when Kageyama pulls back for a moment for hours and hours and hours, and he usually does. But he knows Hinata’s desperate for more tonight.

He gazes down at Hinata’s bare abdomen, greedily taking in all of his pale, well-muscled build and feeling pride bubbling in his chest knowing that Hinata is his. Anything, everything, beyond everything for Shoyo. In this life and the next life and the life after. Shoyo, Shoyo, Shoyo.

He takes Hinata’s nipples in his fingers and relishes in the borderline scream that erupts from Hinata as the smaller boy arches his back and bites his lip at the sensation. He smirks at how sensitive Hinata is today. That’s a good sign.

“K-Kageyama, that- feels so… g-good,” he manages to say.

“It’s supposed to.”

Kageyama’s smirk widens and he pushes his mouth down against Hinata’s once again. His hands wander over Hinata’s quivering body, feeling his boyfriend turn into a mess beneath him already and loving every moment of it.

Kageyama pulls back from the kiss and stops torturing Hinata’s nipples, resulting in a groan from Hinata, before yanking his own shirt off. He starts pulling Hinata’s shorts off, but Hinata puts his hand on Kagayama’s chest.

“I-It’s my turn,” he says, somewhat out of breath.

Kageyama doesn’t have time to react before Hinata scrambles out from under him and latches his fingers onto Kageyama’s waistband. The look he gives Kageyama screams Off without needing to say it.

Kageyama slides off the bed and faces Hinata as he pulls his sweatpants down, kicking them off completely. Hinata’s eyes glaze over as the way Kageyama’s dick springs up entrances him. (Kageyama sort of did that on purpose because he likes the way Hinata’s mesmerized by his length, but he would never say it out loud.)

As soon as he climbs back onto the bed, Hinata pounces on him with such eagerness that Kageyama falls flat onto his back. Hinata positions himself with his mouth just above Kageyama’s dick and his ass up in the air, his hot breath brushing against Kageyama’s length.

“Please.” He murmurs.

Kageyama’s eyes are wide as he nods.

He doesn’t have enough time to even blink before Hinata’s tongue is against his shaft, leaving a wet trail from his base to his head and eliciting a sinful noise from his throat. Hinata’s small fingers close around the base and pump him slowly while his lips close around his head. Kageyama resists the urge to throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut, instead forcing himself to watch his boyfriend. Hinata gazes back at him through his eyelashes.

Soon after they started dating, they learned they shared the desire to maintain eye contact. Always.

Hinata’s tongue swirls around his head in the most illegal fucking ways, mixing his pre-cum with his saliva and sucking him like his entire life’s purpose to suck Kageyama Tobio dry, all the while his hands feeling up the rest of his length. Kageyama’s fingers find Hinata’s hair and he tugs him wildly, desperate for more.

“ _Fuck_.” Kageyama groans.

His hips fuck up into Hinata’s mouth, and Hinata takes him so fucking well as his dick slams into the back of his throat.

“Y-you’re… so… fucking _good_ , Shoyo. _You’re so good for me_.”

Hinata whimpers, gagging on Kageyama’s length but continuing to run his tongue along whatever skin he can find and pumping his base with his hands.

Kageyama’s too close for comfort, he knows, but as much as he wants to cum right here and right now and let himself explode into Hinata’s throat, that’s not Hinata’s birthday present. He relaxes his hips and pushes Hinata’s shoulders back gently.

He can’t help but groan at how beautiful Hinata looks with his dick sliding out of his mouth, gleaming with his saliva.

Hinata breathes raggedly and wipes his mouth with his arm. He shakily pulls his shorts and briefs down, discarding them off the bed and climbs over his boyfriend. Kageyama runs a finger up Hinata’s dick, and while the smaller boy lets out a high-pitched moan, he guides Kageyama’s hand away.

“I d-don’t wanna wait anymore.” He breathes. “I want my birthday present. I want you inside me, Kageyama. Now.”

Kageyama watches Hinata closely again, and he only finds pure want in his brown eyes. They’re really doing this.

“Do you have lube? I brought my own, but it’s in my bag downstairs.”

“No, yes, I have some. Hold on,” Kageyama pulls open the drawer of his nightstand and nearly drops the small bottle as he pulls it out. “Um, it’s strawberry. I hope that’s okay. It sort of reminded me of you...”

“Bakageyama. Of course it’s okay.”

“R-Right. How do you, um, how do you wanna do this?”

Hinata answers instantly, like he’s been waiting for someone to ask. “I wanna ride you.”

Kageyama swallows, his dick twitching at the words. He nods.

Struggling to open the cap at first, he finally pops it open and lets a generous amount fall into his palm. He lathers his hands in it, making sure that his index, middle, and ring fingers on his right hand are drenched the most.

“Like this,” Hinata says. He pulls Kageyama up into a sitting position with his legs wide and moves himself so that he’s sitting with his back resting against Kageyama’s chest, his head draped over Kageyama’s shoulder. He spreads his knees and shivers at the feeling of Kageyama’s wet dick pushing against his ass.

Guiding Kageyama’s fingers down to his entrance, he gives him a slight nod.

Kageyama feels around the area for a moment, getting used to the feeling of the lube on his fingers and watching Hinata’s reactions carefully as he pushes a fingertip against his hole. He slides a hesitant finger about a centimeter inside of him.

Hinata grimaces, letting out a painful moan, but nods again after a moment. Kageyama slides in deeper and then stops. Hinata moans and breathes, nodding when he’s ready for more. They continue like this until his finger is fully submerged into Hinata.

“A-Another,” Hinata groans.

Kageyama gently pushes his middle finger up into his boyfriend, making sure to be just as cautious as with the first finger even though he’s taking this one better. When he starts to move them, Hinata snaps his eyes shut and seethes through his teeth, but he bites against Kageyama’s neck when Kageyama stops.

“K-Keep going… It feels… so good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-Yes. I’m just g-getting used t-to it. Don’t s-stop, Tobio...”

Kageyama growls softly hearing his name in Hinata’s breathy voice, and he immediately begins to pump his fingers inside his boyfriend. Hinata makes all sorts of amazing noises right into Kageyama’s ears as he stretches him out. Adding a third finger makes Hinata’s body convulse, and he cries out, but Kageyama can tell it’s a sound of pleasure. His patience doesn’t run out as he preps Hinata, but his dick becomes more and more prevalent in his mind as he wishes he could be inside him rather than his fingers.

Finally, Hinata breathes at him to stop.

“I’m ready,” He says.

His body stutters at how empty he feels once Kageyama pulls his hand away, and he struggles to readjust so his hips are straddling Kageyama.

Kageyama cups Hinata’s face again. He brushes his thumb along his boyfriend’s bottom lip, pushing into his mouth so he can feel Hinata’s tongue against his fingertip.

“Do you want to use a condom?”

Hinata pauses for a moment, but then shakes his head.

Kageyama brushes a wisp of orange hair away from Hinata’s forehead.

As he adjusts so that he’s flat on his back again, dick stiff and leaking onto his stomach, Hinata picks up the bottle of lube and pours some into his hand. He spits into it and onto the tip of Kageyama’s dick. Kageyama inhales sharply as Hinata rubs the chilly fluid up and down his length, swirling the tip of his thumb onto Kageyama’s head and loving the sigh that escapes his boyfriend’s mouth.

“A-Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I am, babe. Are you?”

Hinata nods. A small droplet of sweat glitters against his forehead, making its way down Hinata’s flushed cheeks and past his swollen lips that glisten pink from Kageyama’s kisses, his orange hair slightly damp but still light and tousled from Kageyama’s fingers, and Kageyama finds himself absolutely fucking useless beneath the ethereal beauty that is his boyfriend.

“I love you, Shoyo.” Kageyama blurts out.

_Oh, shit. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck me._

Neither of them have ever said it before, and he definitely never imagined saying it while they’re on top of each other naked with his dick pushing up into Hinata’s ass.

Hinata blushes and his eyes go wide.

He stares at Kageyama.

Kageyama stares back at him.

“I love you more.”

Hinata says it simply, with the nonchalance that comes with saying a universal truth anyone and everyone should already know.

“That’s impossible, dumbass.”

“No, it’s not, because I love you more than volleyball and there’s no way you could love me even more than that.”

Kageyama just watches him. And then he throws his arms around Hinata and pulls him down to squeeze against his chest because there are no words for how fucking dorky his boyfriend is or how much that makes him burst with love for him. Since when did he fall in love with such a nerd, God.

“ _Dumbass_ ,” he whispers.

Hinata smiles against his chest and pulls himself out of Kageyama’s grip back into his position straddling him.

“ _Please_.” He begs. 

Kageyama places his hands securely on Hinata’s waist.

With a shaky breath at his lips, Hinata picks up his hips and takes Kageyama’s dick into his hand, guiding it to his entrance and getting used to the sensation of his tip applying pressure against him. He holds Kageyama’s length steady as he rolls his ass down ever so fucking slowly. Centimeter by centimeter, letting out a long, pitchy moan as Kageyama’s dick stretches him out more than he could have ever imagined.

Every vein and nerve in Kageyama’s length boils with the tightness of Hinata around him, and it takes all of his resolve to keep his body unmoving while Hinata adjusts to him. He lets out a string of expletives once Hinata finally bottoms out. The feeling is unreal.

They stay still for a moment, regaining their composure and inhaling raggedly.

“God, _fuck_ , Shoyo, you’re so _fucking tight_.”

“Y-You’re j-just so… _big_ ,” Hinata retorts in between gasps.

Kageyama nearly loses it when Hinata swivels his ass against him. He throws his arm across his face, shading his eyes, but Hinata pulls it away. Eye contact.

“O-Okay. I’m gonna m-move now,” Hinata says.

“Take your t-time. I want you to feel comfortable, okay? I want you to f-feel so fucking good, Shoyo.”

Hinata whimpers and bites his lip at that. And then, he pushes himself up, letting Kageyama almost slide out of him with a wet sound that should be repulsive but only makes Kageyama’s pupils dilate. Just when his dick is about to slip out of his ass completely, Hinata lowers himself back down with a moan. Kageyama digs his fingers into Hinata’s flesh.

Hinata raises himself again and falls back down, over and over and over at an agonizing pace. Kageyama can tell he’s in pain, but the way his face scrunches up every time he slides back down against Kageyama’s dick and the pitiful noises he’s making tell otherwise. After several minutes, he leans back and puts his hands down on Kageyama’s thighs, swivelling his hips once more.

And then he starts to fucking bounce.

Kageyama loses his restraint, and he starts to buck up into his ass while his hands push Hinata down onto him, harder and harder. Hinata cries out at the sensation, but he only speeds up his movements.

“S-Shoyo…. So good.... S-So good for me, Shoyo…. You’re t-taking me so w-well…” Kageyama pants.

Each time Kageyama’s dick slams into his core, Hinata’s head falls back limply and he moans out Tobio’s name. Tobio Tobio Tobio. He chants it like his life depends on that name, like he can’t live without that sweet name on his tongue, and he really can’t.

On one particular thrust, Hinata shrieks with pleasure as Kageyama hits there. He almost loses his balance but Kageyama’s grip holds him in place.

“There, there, there, there, Kageyama, there, please, Tobio, there!” Hinata shouts as Kageyama bucks up into the same spot again. “Fuck me, Tobio. F-Fuck me.”

Kageyama growls and easily flips them so Hinata is pinned beneath him, his dick still plenty deep inside his ass. He places his hands on either side of him, Hinata wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and he begins to thrust into Hinata as hard as he fucking can.

It’s easy for him to pinpoint Hinata’s prostate again, with how fucking desperate Hinata acts when he does. He half-grunts, half-moans every time he slams into Hinata, letting his instincts take over his body entirely.

“ _T-Tobio, I’m-_ ”

“I know, I know babe. Come for me.”

Kageyama keeps hitting the spot that makes Hinata cry out and scrape against his back and quiver violently until Hinata lets out his loudest moan yet, loud enough the whole fucking country can probably hear it. Kageyama’s vaguely aware of hot, white liquid splashing against his abdomen as Hinata arches his back.

Kageyama picks up his pace even more knowing that Hinata already came, torturing Hinata’s prostate as he continues to pound his dick into it. His orgasm washes over him before he realizes it. He lets out a deep groan, his hips stuttering into Hinata a few more times. It’s like electricity shooting through his body as he has the best fucking orgasm of his life. He fills Hinata completely and then some.

There’s just the sound of gasping in the dim bedroom for a long time.

Kageyama tilts his head to look at Hinata. The smaller boy lies with his arms extended out on either side of him and his eyes focused on the fairy lights above them, his chest rising and falling and his body shivering slightly, not from cold, but from the intensity of his first orgasm. If this is what Hinata’s always going to look like post-sex, Kageyama wants to fuck him every night.

“Shoyo. Talk to me.”

“Hm? About what?”

He might look absolutely fucked, but he has the same naive tone that he always does.

“Are you happy?” Kageyama asks.

Hinata snuggles closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s chest and hitching his leg over Kageyama’s thighs. Kageyama mindlessly brings his hand up to play with Hinata’s hair.

“Of course I’m happy. That was… Better than I thought it would be.”

“Did you think it would be that bad?”

“No. I thought it would be perfect. But it was better than perfect.”

He kisses Kageyama’s collarbone, and Kageyama kisses the top of his head. The digital clock next to his bed flashes in his peripheral vision. 12:01 AM.

“Look, it’s midnight. Happy birthday, Shoyo.”

“Let’s do this again for my next birthday. And on holidays, too!”

Kageyama’s heart quite literally skips a beat.

“Your next birthday… You m-mean… Next year?”

“Yeah. What else would I mean?”

“You wanna be with me for another year?”

Hinata perks his head up at the dread on Kageyama’s face. It’s Hinata and it’s only Hinata and it will only ever be Hinata, but that’s just how Kageyama feels. Hinata’s too good to be his. He doesn’t deserve him, he knows that, so he always focuses on the time they have together now, and not their inevitable departure when they go to different schools and join different teams and lead different lives. That’s what Kageyama always feared in the back of his mind.

But Hinata gives him a puzzled look as he sits up on his elbows.

“I want to be with you for a lot longer than another year. Only if you want to, but I thought you did. Don’t you?”

Kageyama cups Hinata’s face with both of his hands.

“Shoyo. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“Good. Me, too.”

Kageyama wonders if Hinata can hear the chaos his heart is in as Hinata rests his head back down against his chest.

Lacing their fingers together, Kageyama feels contentment wash over his body and mind. He’ll never want anything else. He already has everything.

_For your next birthday, and the one after that, and the one after that, and the one after that. Whatever you want._

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina!! i spent a lot of time on this one! i really hope it made you feel soft and horny ^^ i really appreciate feedback if you have any! ilysm :) xoxo  
> [my tumblr](https://undercookeddaichi.tumblr.com/)  
> [my instagram!!](https://instagram.com/leftoverbokuto?igshid=1jmbu8777iur)


End file.
